Cloning of endothelial cells from mouse subcutaneous connective tissue is in process, with the aim of characterizing the type of tumors they produce. The collagenase activity of tumor cell lines of defined tumorigenicity and invasitivity is being determined. Karyological analysis of adult mouse fibroblasts undergoing spontaneous neoplastic transformation is being performed.